


The Sleepless Night

by Star_Crow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Living Together, Sharing a Bed, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Crow/pseuds/Star_Crow
Summary: Bellamy looked quite different when he was asleep and that fascinated Clarke. With his intense brown eyes shut and the brain behind them turned off, he seemed much more peaceful. Younger, in a way.





	The Sleepless Night

Clarke Griffin leaned back against the cool metal headboard, stifling a yawn with the back of her hand. It was three o'clock in the morning and way, way past her bedtime, but she couldn’t sleep. She didn’t know why. Maybe she was sick or something. What she did know was that it would drive her insane if she didn’t concentrate on something.

The candle on her bedside cabinet was beginning to gutter. With a sigh, Clarke reached for a final replacement and set the wick alight. That would last her until daybreak, hopefully. She couldn’t turn the lights on. Anything brighter than a flame would wake Bellamy (snoring contentedly beside her) and he would be none too pleased about that. His shift started at six.

Besides, she needed him to stay still as she picked up her charcoal pencil. Clarke had done multiple sketches of Bellamy before but never when he was asleep. He was often pulled onto night patrols, meaning he could stumble in to bed at any given hour. Most of the time, Clarke was already fast asleep when he got back. Combined with that, Bellamy was also much better at getting up in the mornings than she was. By the time Clarke could bring herself to open her eyes, he was already gone, his side of the bed still warm. 

This was her first opportunity to draw him like this. Bellamy looked quite different when he was asleep and that fascinated Clarke. With his intense brown eyes shut and the brain behind them turned off, he seemed much more peaceful. Younger, in a way. Drawing Bellamy awake was hard enough. Drawing him asleep was a challenge but a welcome one to Clarke who still had hours before dawn.

Clarke flourished her pencil on the last curl draped over his forehead, moving down to his eyes. Bellamy had eyelashes that any girl would die for. They were long and leaning like a horse’s, casting narrow shadows that sliced through his freckles. Glancing between him and the page, Clarke dragged the charcoal back and forth lightly, trying to replicate the gracefully curved lashes.

Clarke began to press harder on the paper, boldening her rough traces, when Bellamy rolled over onto his other side, his back facing her. Clarke threw her paper and pencil down onto the mattress, growling frustratedly. Just as she was considering hitting him with the damn pad, Bellamy took a deep breath in, stretching his arm behind his head. Bellamy was a painfully light sleeper. Her grinding her teeth (bad habit) must have woken him.

“If you want to stay up all night, Princess, by all means, but you can leave me out of it.” he groaned, pulling the blankets over his head. “I’ve got work tomorrow.”

“So have I. I’m not staying awake because I want to.” she snapped tiredly. “I literally can’t sleep.”

Bellamy shrugged beneath the blankets. “Just get some sedatives from your mom.”

“I don’t need them. They’re supposed to be for sick people, Bell.” she reminded him, spinning her pencil between her fingers.

Bellamy pushed the covers away from his face and shifted onto his back. “You are sick.” he insisted, raising an eyebrow at her. “No healthy person can go three days without sleeping, Clarke. Something’s not right with you.”

“I’ve thought about it. I don’t know what it could be.” Clarke studied him for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh. “Alright, I’ll let my mom check me over tomorrow. If there’s something wrong, she’ll find it.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Bellamy asked tentatively, squinting at the candle.

Clarke worked in the med-bay most of the time but Bellamy hated it. It freaked him out for a reason that he couldn’t quite place. During the day, they always met somewhere else like his office or the bar. Anywhere that wasn’t the med-bay was fine by him. Him offering to go in there with her meant that he genuinely was worried about her.

She offered him a smile.“No. I’m sure I’ll manage a five-minute examination on my own, Bell.”

He nodded at her, unable to completely hide the relief on his face.

“In the mean time,” Clarke put her hand on his shoulder. “You can roll back over, close your eyes and lie as still as possible for me.”

Bellamy chuckled, tilting his head back to the ceiling. “Yes, Princess.”


End file.
